Why Skimble was used in the mating dance
by HowAboutThat
Summary: I've tried to think of so many reasons as to what Skimble has to do with Plato and Victoria mating and I've even gone as far as to look it up, but I can't find out to save my life! So, here's what I did: I made my own theory! Here's the reason, please read and REVIEW! One-shot!


HAT: So I've been _**BAFFLED**_ by Skimbleshanks' role in the mating dance between Plato and Victoria. I know some people see him as a pervert, but I can't see it. I think he doesn't wear pants because he can't get a hole for his tail so if he does he'll trip all the time... I still don't know that the heck he has to do with the mating dance, BUT I've got my own theory because, you know what? I've eaten chocolate, had little water (should drink some...), and I can't find anything to answer this! I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Skimbleshanks wrestles with Mistoffelees, trying to help train him for actual fights (of course claws weren't used) and the young tom manages to get on the older one's back. Skimble's whiskers twitch with amusement before he throws the young tom off of him into a table... not a large one, a small one that a cat can use... and not just any small table... the one used for the mating dance ever since Old Deuteronomy's father was a kit in his mother's stomach and then some before that. See, this is used to offer their new relationship to Everlasting in hopes of getting a blessing for the rest of their mateship... Now that it's broken not only will there be hell to pay, but no mating this year or any other year until they find the right table.

"What was that?" Munkustrap asks as Skimble and Pouncival helps the tux up out of the remains off of the table. The Protector stops and gaps before he glares at the three with his silver eyes. "Who did this?"

"Skimble and Mistoffelees were wrestling," Pouncival says, jumping to the side so he won't get in trouble... neither of the older toms blame him, though since they don't want to get in trouble with their leader and Protector either.

Munkustrap crosses his arm and waits for one of the two to fess up. "So what happened?"

"Well, Skimble and I were restling and when I got on his back he threw me off..."

Skimble sighs. "And I didn't look where I was throwing him," he admits,

Munkustrap rubs his temples. "Oh, _great _well... Mistoffelees, you're grounded for two weeks, and Skimble... since you have the most wood color and we need a table... you're going to be used as the table."

At this Skimble's jaw drops and his glass-green eyes go wide. "B-b-but-"

"No _buts _and you're big enough to do it, where as Mistoffelees' too small," Munkustrap explains. "Now, no questions asked."

Skimble groans. "Every year?"

"Until we get a new one," Munkustrap says.

"Fine," Skimble sulks, hanging his head and walking away.

-First time being used as a table-

Skimble lifts himself up and is used as Alonzo lowers Cassandra on him. His shoudlers shift uncomfortably and he feels Deuteronomy and Munkustrap glaring at him for moving and stills himself, not wanting to face their wrath for a second time and just lies down after that's done. In his mind he grumbles about being used as a table and prays silently for the bringing of a new one very quickly.

-By the time Victoria and Plato mate-

Skimble had been used for three year prior as a table so this forth time it was usual. He still hopes for the table as soon as possible, but now he's not effected by it anymore and rolls his head to get the crick out his his neck (since Deuteronomy and Munkustrap know how stiff he was after staying so still from the first time) yawns boredly before looking at Victoria, Mistoffelees' little sister. She seems okay with being placed on the older tom (well, at least _now _after so many rehearsals) and he's surprised at how... light she is. His eyebrows come together in the slightest way when they lay down. She shouldn't be so light, even for her age and height. He knows this because she weighed more during rehearsal and when he play wrestled with her as a kit... He shakes it off and remembers her saying something about a diet so she wouldn't be so heavy on his chest (though he never was effected by it). And then a strange feeling overcomes him, causing him to rise after the mystics and conjurer. Not many know this, but he does have magic in his blood, like the three, but it's weak and only helps him in the slightest. He sniffs the air and smells Grizabella, but he knows another will chase her off. He feels a little guilty for shunning her, admittedly, but, that's just how it is. She shouldn't have left.

He'll deal with that later, for now he'll dance and then he'll search for a blasted table!


End file.
